The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
High voltage battery assemblies are employed to power the electric machines of electrified vehicles. The battery assemblies include battery arrays constructed of a plurality of battery cells. An enclosure assembly houses the battery arrays. A cold plate may be placed in contact with the battery cells to thermally manage the heat generated by the battery cells.